powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami
is the thirty-first episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis The Shinkenger are recruited by a nurse to save a sickly child held hostage by the remains of Manpuku Aburame's forces. Plot While Shitari worries about the recent events at the Rokumon Junk, he senses a presence and sees that the Kusare Gedoushu are still thriving. The next day in the mortal world, as Genta opens for business, he encounters a young nurse named Aya Yamasaki who pleas for the Shinkengers' aid. Taking her to the others when they were in the middle of a card game, the Shinkengers learn that a group of Gedoushu have taken a young hospitalized boy named Tatsuya Sakai hostage within the hospital. Upon their arrival, Genta stays outside the building with Aya as she eventually reveals it to be a trap. The Shinkengers make their way through the hospital's basement before being ambushed by the Kusare Nanashi. As Genta reveals that they expected the trap, the Shinkengers proceed to defeat the Kusare Nanashi when Shinken Red uses the Kyoryu Disk to transform into Hyper Shinken Red, battling with the Kyoryumaru. Being a step ahead of the Shinkengers, Azemidoro arrives with Tatsuya to force Aya to take Genta's Sushi Changer from him, kidnapping both Genta and Aya as extra insurance. Aya apologizes for helping Azemidoro, but Genta understands why she had done so as DaiTenku arrives to decimate the Kusare Gedoushu. Regaining his Sushi Changer, Shinken Gold joins Hyper Shinken Red in fighting Azemidoro while the other Shinkengers finish off the Kusare Nanashi. When Azemidoro assumes his second life, Shinkenoh and Daikaioh battle the Kusare Ayakashi and lose to him. Holding Daikaioh hostage, Hyper Shinken Red summons the Kyoryu Origami and forms Kyoryu-Shinkenoh to destroy Azemidoro. Soon after, as Aya and Tatsuya lose sight of them in an attempt to thank them, the Shinkengers head home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Doctor: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoryu (Hyper Mode), Tora (Tora Origami), Kyoryu (Kyoryu Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Ebi (Ebi Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Key Title Kanji': 竜 (while typically "dragon", it is also the second kanji in "dinosaur", the form of the assisting Origami) *This episode integrates aspects of the summer movie, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War, with the reappearance of Kyoryu Origami and Hyper Shinken Red, as well as concluding the story of the Kusare Gedoushu from the movie. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Act 29: The Runaway Lantern, Act 30: The Manipulated Academy, Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami and Act 32: The Ushi Origami. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi